Wireless communication systems are rapidly growing in both usage and the number of connected devices. A personal area network (“PAN”) may be defined as a computer network used for data transmission amongst devices such as computers, telephones, tablets, personal digital assistants, wearables, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, etc. For instance, a PAN may be used for communication between the devices themselves (e.g., interpersonal communication), or for connecting one or more devices to a higher level network and the Internet via an uplink, wherein one “master” device takes up the role as internet router. Furthermore, a wireless PAN is a network for interconnecting devices wherein the connections are wireless, using wireless technologies, such as Bluetooth.
A piconet consists of two or more devices occupying the same physical channel (e.g., synchronized to a common clock and hopping sequence). Typically, a piconet allows for one master (or primary) device to interconnect with up to seven active slave (or secondary) devices. For instance, examples of piconets include a cell phone connected to a computer, a laptop and a Bluetooth-enabled digital camera, or several tablet computers that are connected to each other.
When two or more independent, non-synchronized Bluetooth piconets overlap, a scatternet is formed in a seamless, ad-hoc fashion allowing for inter-piconet communication. In other words, a scatternet is a type of computer network consisting of two or more piconets, wherein a Bluetooth node may be a master in one piconet and a slave in one or more other piconets. Within a piconet having at least three devices, such as a source device acting as a master and two wireless audio devices as slaves, the two slaves may need to receive synchronization data from the master. However, a user may experience audio glitches if only one slave device receives audio packets while the other slave device has poor reception from the master. Accordingly, the audio quality and range of the piconet may be limited to the weaker of the two links of the slaves. Accordingly, a need exists for a real-time relay of wireless communications within a scatternet.